Venture/Merchandise
All merchandise for Venture. Funko Pop! Wave 1 # Robert Jacob # Robyn Jacob # Tyra Beaulieu # Brendan O’Keeffe # Osseus Shooter # Comedenti Wave 2 # Black and White Mollis # Burning Osseus Shooter Wave 3 # Athansios Mohammed # Boudicca Amari # Terrence Johnson # Scottie Wilson LEGO November 2044 - 2054 Wave * The Cavern ($19.99, includes Tyra Beaulieu, Comedenti, and Crawler) * The Plantation ($29.99, includes Brendan O’Keeffe, Osseus Shooter, Babirusa, and Ewe) * The Hovel ($39.99, includes Nathan Beaulieu, Tyra Beaulieu, and Morpher) * TBA ($49.99, includes three characters) * Wyvern's Wrath ($69.99, includes Diamond Armor Brendan O’Keeffe, three Wyveslenders, and the Wyvern) * The Gold Mine ($109.99, includes Iron Armor Brendan O’Keeffe, Pipipi, Osseus Shooter, Comedenti, and Crawler) August 2045 - 2055 Wave * Chamber of Torment ($19.99, includes Robert Jacob and two Comedentis) * Snow Sanctuary ($39.99, includes Brendan O’Keeffe, Snowlem, and Pipipi) * Badlands Base ($59.99, includes Iron Armor Robert Jacob, Robyn Jacob, Canid, Osseus Shooter, and Iron Armor Osseus Shooter) * Underworld Keep ($79.99, includes Diamond Armor Robert Jacob, Diamond Armor Robyn Jacob, Undead Labman, Extinction, and Espouse) March 2046 - 2056 Wave * Steelem‘s Scuffle ($19.99, includes Tyra Beaulieu, Comedenti, Baby Babirusa, and Steelem) * Decayer Duel ($39.99, includes Iron Armor Brendan O’Keeffe, Decayer, and two Decayer Skeletons) * The Wyve Portal ($59.99, includes Brendan O’Keeffe, two Wyveslenders, and Grotto Crawler) * Rainforest Hideout ($79.99, includes Iron Armor Robert Jacob, Iron Armor Robyn Jacob, Osseus Shooter, Pipipi, Ewe, and California Spangled Cat) June 2046 - 2056 Wave * Dlab Town ($199.99, includes Robert Jacob, Robyn Jacob, Comedenti, Comedenti Dlab, Pipipi, Wyveslender, Babirusa, Baby Babirusa, Steelem, Agriculturist Dlab, and Librarian Dlab) September 2046 - 2056 Wave * The Citadel ($109.99, includes Gold Armor Robert Jacob, Osseus Shooter, two Iron Armor Osseus Shooters, a Ewe, and a Horse) * Battle Pack 1 ($14.99, includes Boyce, Tyler, Cyan, and Tyra, as well as weapons, food, and items) * Battle Pack 2 ($14.99, includes Athanasios, Teresa, Cybele, and Scottie, as well as weapons, food, and items) February 2047 - 2057 Wave * Abnormal Isle ($19.99, includes Tyra Beaulieu, Pipipi, and Abnormal Entity) * Underworld Carts ($29.99, includes Diamond Armored Brendan O’Keeffe, Undead, and Large Molter, Small Molter) * Ice Mountains ($39.99, includes Iron Armored Brendan O’Keeffe, Snowlem, Crawler, Bovine Calf) * Jungled Temple ($49.99, includes Leather Armored Brendan O’Keeffe, two Osseus Shooters, and a Mollis) * Hag Hut ($59.99, includes Iron Armored Tyra Beaulieu, Babirusa, three Goo Men, and a Hag) * The Waterfalls ($69.99, includes Gold Armored Tyra Beaulieu, Wyveslender, Black Ewe, Comedenti, and Iron Armored Prisco Sigourrson) Clothing T-Shirts * "Venture" Logo T-Shirt * Pipipi T-Shirt * Beasts of Venture T-Shirt * Venture Battle T-Shirt * Leather Tunic T-Shirt * Chain Mail T-Shirt * Iron Breastplate T-Shirt * Golden Breastplate T-Shirt * Diamond Breastplate T-Shirt Hoodies * Scarlet Rock Hoodie * Demonic Cultist Hoodie * Pipipi Inside Hoodie * Leather Tunic Hoodie * Diamond Armor Hoodie Action Figures Series 1 * Robert Jacob with Stone Pickax and Coal Ore * Comedenti with Stone Sword and Iron Ore * Wyveslender with Grass and Morel * Pipipi with Acetone Peroxide and Gunpowder * Survival Pack with Boyce Jacob, Stone Pickax, Stone Sword, Chest, and Workbench Series 2 * Diamond Armored Robert Jacob with Diamond Sword and Diamond Ore * Ironmonger Dlab with Anvil * Steelem with Steel Block and Poppy * Tyler Jacob with Bay Horse, Apple, and Hay Bale * Cyan Jacob with Saddled Gray Horse, Apple, and Hay Bale * Animal Pack with Hei, California Spangled Cat, Canid, Babirusa, Albino Ewe, and Bovine * Scottie Jacob with Saddled Babirusa, Saddled Seal Brown Horse, Two Hay Bales, and Carrot Stick Series 3 * Robyn Jacob with Wooden Sword, Bow, and Ooze * Hag with Water Bottle and Cauldron * Undead Labman with Golden Sword and Hellrack * Atomic Pipipi with Pipipi Spawn Egg and Obsidian * Athanasios Jacob with Mine Trolley and Scarlet Rock Torch * Comedenti Dlab with Decayed Pancreas and Log * Animal Pack with Hei, Rabbit, Abyssinian Cat, Blue Ewe, Blue Ewe, Pony, and Bovine) Category:Venture Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Merchandise Category:1001 Spears Merchandise